Sapatilhas Azuis
by Sazy Cherry
Summary: Mas ele só prestava atenção no par de sapatilhas bicolores...RinxOCC


Juro que se vocês gostarem transformo essa One-Shot em Long-Fic! *-*

* * *

_**Sapatilhas Azuis**_

Todas as manhãs ele fazia aquele mesmo caminho. Primeiro ele saía da igreja onde morava, que era bem no interior da cidade, e pegava um ônibus até o centro;Depois ele ia a alguma padaria e comia qualquer coisa por lá mesmo; Em seguida ele comprava um jornal qualquer e ia direto para a sessão dos classificados procurar as ofertas de emprego e o resto de seu dia dependia do que achasse no jornal.

Normalmente ele não achava muita coisa, ás vezes eram alguns empregos absurdos do tipo "domador de circo", mas ele também achava empregos interessantes como garçom ou entregador. Mesmo achando empregos interessantes e que ele poderia dominar, ele simplesmente não durava em um sequer, por isso, saía para procurar emprego todos os dias. Caso ele achasse uma proposta válida ele ia diretamente ao local, normalmente com entrevistas próximas de onde ele ficava; As entrevistas costumavam ser no lado norte do centro.

No caminho ele se acostumou a parar próximo a uma academia de dança para ver as meninas dançando balé clássico através da enorme janela de vidro. Ele achava relaxante. Todas aquelas moças dançando como se vivessem somente para aquele momento... Realmente lindo, ele pensava. Há um mês ele nem sabia da existência daquela academia de dança. Fora até um pouco clichê a situação que o fez notar a academia.

Naquele dia estava chovendo bastante, mas mesmo sem guarda-chuva ele continuou andando calmamente, se deixando encharcar. Ele ia voltando para casa, voltando das ruas ao norte, quando uma garota passou correndo cheia de coisas nos braços, também sem guarda-chuva. Na pressa a garota deixou uma das sapatilhas que carregava cair no chão, ele viu a sapatilha alva ir se tornando suja devido a sujeira e a água que havia no chão e levou para casa, pensando em limpá-la e devolvê-la a menina.

Já em casa, a sapatilha virou motivo de piada entre alguns frades, seu irmão e seu pai adotivo.

-Veja só o Rin lavando a sapatilha nova dele! -eles brincavam

- É... Logo ele, que não lava nem as próprias roupas direito.- comentou o irmão, Yukio.

Tudo que ele fez foi se controlar e sorrir nervosamente...

Ele passou quase 2 horas limpando a sapatilha, deixou-a de molho e foi se deitar... Mais ou menos 20 minutos depois ele ouviu o irmão gêmeo chamando - o até a lavanderia.

- O que houve, Yuki? -perguntou - A sapatilha já está limpa?

- Nii-san, você já lavou roupa à mão antes? -perguntou ajeitando os óculos.

- Na verdade essa foi a primeira vez... Por quê?-perguntou bocejando.

Yukio enfiou a mão na bacia onde a sapatilha estava de molho e mostrou-a ao irmão. Rin arregalou os olhos de imediato.

- Ela... está...AZUL! -ele gritou. - Mas o que aconteceu? Eu fiz tudo direito! –esperneava arrancando o próprio cabelo.- Eu passei o pano, esfreguei a sola e pus ela de molho no sabão!

- Aonde você achou esse sabão mágico que deixa coisas azuis? -perguntou Yukio, pondo a sapatilha azul marinho embaixo d'água.

- Achei naquele pote ali do canto. - apontou sem emoção.

- Então é isso...- o gêmeo suspirou. - Você confundiu o sabão em barra com o meu corante em barra... Você, por acaso, não sabe ler, Nii-san?Está escrito aqui: "Corante em barra azul marinho" - disse um pouco frustrado.

- Eu não vi isso escrito aí.- comentou o mais velho, fazendo bico.

- Olhe pelo lado bom, -começou o mais novo - A água tirou o excesso de corante, a sapatilha ficou da cor do céu...

Rin suspirou e se jogou em uma das cadeiras que havia ali.

- O que vai fazer agora, Nii-san?- perguntou Yukio, se sentando ao lado do irmão. - Não pode deixar a menina sem sapatilha, mas não pode deixá-la com uma de cada cor...

- Não está ajudando, Yuki... - bufou o outro. Ele revirou os olhos e perguntou - O que você acha?

- Acho que deveria dar um jeito nisso, Nii-san... - disse não dando muita importância. Recebeu um olhar zangado do mais velho.

- Yukioooo! Você está me irritando!

Na manhã seguinte Rin saiu de casa e fez seu caminho habitual, mas enquanto comprava o jornal, parou o jornaleiro e perguntou se ele sabia de algum lugar que ensinasse balé, o homem estranhou, mas respondeu que havia uma Academia de dança três ruas à frente.

Rin seguiu conforme as orientações do jornaleiro e ficou pensando no que fazer à respeito da sapatilha por todo o ele avistou a Academia, notou que a menina do dia anterior estava ali, parada do lado de fora assistindo a parecia chateada, com os olhos azuis vidrados no se juntou a ela, para assistir os ensaios.

- Oi. -ele disse. Ele não recebeu nada em troca além dos olhos azuis arregalados e as bochechas coradas.- Você também é bailarina dessa academia? -tentou de novo.

- Sim... - sussurrou. A menina parecia nervosa com a presença dele ali, pois ficava enrolando os dedos no cabelo louro.

- Então o que faz aqui fora?- ele sorriu, se virando completamente para ela. Novamente não recebeu resposta.

A garota apenas mostrou-lhe um único pé de sapatilha que tinha nas mãos.

-Só tem um... -ele sussurrou. - Achei que as bailarinas colecionassem esse tipo de coisa... - comentou, fazendo ela sorrir.

- As que podem provavelmente o fazem... - ela disse.

- A propósito, eu sou Okumura Rin... -ele estendeu a mão com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sou Hisaya Suzume. -disse tímida, apertando a mão dele.

- Então, Suzume-chan... Eu acho que tenho uma coisa sua aqui, só não sei ainda vai ser útil. - disse, enquanto enfiava a mão na mochila a procura da sapatilha azul.

Ela apenas o olhava com uma mistura de encantamento e nervosismo. Quando Rin tirou o pé de sapatilha azul, seus olhos brilharam diante das bochechas coradas do moreno.

- Desculpe, eu tentei consertar, mas estraguei ainda mais... - disse, enquanto entregava a sapatilha para a menina.

- Está azul... -ela disse um pouco olhou para baixo - Está azul!- ela riu divertida.

Os dois riram.

- Como eu disse, eu tentei conser... - foi interrompido por uma abraço forte da garota.

- Muito obrigada! -disse. - Muito mesmo!- fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Rin sorriu, preenchido de uma felicidade singular. A menina sorria pra ele também, e de alguma forma aquilo o deixava ainda mais alegre...

Daquele dia em diante, todos os dias antes de ir para o trabalho Rin passava pela academia para assistir as meninas dançando, mesmo que quando estivesse lá só se prestasse atenção no par de sapatilhas bicolores.

* * *

Então, queridos, mil desculpas por meus atrasos mais que significativos...

Espero que gostem da fic, eu, pessoalmente, adorei escrevê-la!

Kissus! *-*


End file.
